


You're There With Open Arms

by heartmeetsbreakx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Liam Payne, Artist Zayn Malik, Fluff, M/M, Meet cute? Maybe?, One Shot, Portraits, art class, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmeetsbreakx/pseuds/heartmeetsbreakx
Summary: Liam joins an art class at the community center, so he can practice his portrait drawing. He meets Zayn. They draw each other's portraits.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	You're There With Open Arms

_ Week One _

“Okay everyone, welcome! My name is Allison Martin. I’m looking forward to our time together, here! We meet once a week in this room, but you are free to come and go during the regular community center hours. I hope you all are comfortable in your chosen seat, because I will ask you all to remain in that seat for the remainder of our sessions. We are the only class using this room, so it will be easier to leave your pieces on your easels at the end of each class.”

Liam watches Allison intently, instantly feeling comfortable in her presence. She’s young, not much older than he is; probably early thirties. Her hair is dark and curly, but pulled back in two braids. She’s wearing a flowy floral dress, with tall boots, and has an easy going personality, but he can tell she knows art. 

Liam was the first to arrive to class, so he chose the corner seat by the window. The class was small, only 12 seats in total. The room was set up with three rows of four, a decent amount of space between each person. No one had chosen the seat next to Liam yet, and as he’s looking around he realises a lot of people must frequently take Allison’s classes. 

“I know most of you know each other, but I’m going to ask you to introduce yourselves to everyone else. Just your name and why you decided to take this class. We’ll start up front and make our way down the rows and toward the back of the room.” 

Liam is listening intently, trying to remember names to faces. Suddenly, the door creaks open and a man slips inside. Liam immediately notices his raven hair, styled off his forehead, and his arms covered in tattoos. He’s wearing a loose fitting t-shirt under a zip up hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up, looking comfortable but put together. 

“Ah. Mr. Malik - nice to see you again.”

“Sorry Allison. I had to pick my sisters up from school after work, and they took forever getting out. It won’t happen again.” The man replies confidently.

“No bother. Please take a seat in the back. There should be an open seat in the last row.” 

The man walks toward the open seat and catches Liam’s eyes. Liam stops breathing for a second, caught in the man’s deep brown eyes. The man smirks at him, and Liam blushes and looks away. 

“Hey.” The man says, taking the seat next to Liam. 

“Hi.” Liam replies, shyly. He doesn’t know anyone in the room and doesn’t want to make a bad impression on Allison by talking when others are talking. He gets distracted watching the man get his stuff set up on his easel. 

“Mr. Malik, if you could introduce yourself to everyone, please.” Allison laughs.

“Hi, ‘m Zayn. Malik, as Allison already told you. Uhh, Ally and I actually met in art school, but I do more street art style; graffiti, big bright colors, all that. I was never that good at portraits, and when Ally here said she was going to be having a portrait class, I figured I might as well join.” The man...Zayn...says in a thick Northern accent. 

Liam realises he’s the last person left to introduce himself, and quickly starts talking. 

“Hi everyone..uhm, my name is Liam. I took a few art classes in uni for fun, and I guess I’ve got some natural ability...uh, which is what my friends said anyway. And they found this class, and uh I’d never really learned portraits, so I figured why not. I enjoy art, so it’ll be fun...” Liam trails off, noticing  _ Zayn _ chuckling quietly next to him. 

“Thank you, everyone! Ok, so today we are going to start with some basic shapes and hand movements, how to properly hold your pencil, and applying the right pressure to get the desired effect.” Allison begins explaining, walking around the room. She then settles herself in front of her own easel, which has some sort of mechanism to project her paper onto the wall behind her, making it large enough for everyone to see. 

Liam is concentrating on what Allison is saying, but can’t help but be a little distracted by Zayn. He stripped off his hoodie when he began drawing, his forearms flexing while he confidently holds the pencil. Zayn catches Liam watching, and raises his eyebrows, smirking. Liam just shrugs and gives him a shy smile. 

Class continues on in much the same way, all of them following along with Allison, until she tells them time is almost up. 

“Alright everyone! So like I said, just leave your artwork at your station. We’ll be keeping the same spot for the entirety of this class, so don’t worry about packing up any of the art supplies. Next week, we’ll begin talking about how to sketch out your portrait and putting down the foundations you’ll build on throughout this course. Have a great evening, and I’ll see you guys next week!” Allison dismisses them, putting her supplies away and turning off the projector. 

“See ya next week, Liam.” Zayn says easily, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out. “Bye Ally!” he adds, as he walks out the door. 

Liam smiles to himself, making sure he has his wallet and cell phone before heading out to meet the guys for a drink. So far, he’s pretty glad he decided to take this class. 

_ Week Two _

“Hello again, everyone!” Allison welcomes. Today, she’s got her dark hair tied up in a bun. She’s wearing a flowy cardigan, tanktop, and leggings. She looks every part an artist. “During today’s class, we’re going to start with the foundations of our portraits. Now, we aren’t going to do self-portraits here. You spend every day with yourselves, so you can look at yourself whenever you want.” Allison laughs. “So instead, you’re gonna partner up and draw each other. You don’t have to put in any time outside of class, but if you and your partner decide, you can get together in here and work. Now, you know I said we won’t be changing seats, so you’ll be partnered with your neighbor.” 

Everyone in the class starts chattering, and Liam realises his partner is going to be Zayn. Well, at least now he’ll have a chance to talk to the other man over the next few weeks. 

“Hey, I guess we’re partners.” Zayn whispers. Liam looks at him and gives him a shy smile, Zayn’s eyes twinkling when he sees. 

Allison starts explaining the next part of their process, and the pair get to work. Liam and Zayn are trying to concentrate on each other’s bone structure and facial features, but keep giggling every time they catch each other’s eyes. 

The lesson flies by, the boys finishing what they set out to do, and surprising them when Allison is ending the class. 

“Next week, we will actually start working on the portraits, some come ready!” Allison says, dismissing everyone from class. 

“I’ll see ya next week, partner.” Zayn says with a wink, getting up to chat with Allison before heading out. 

Liam can’t wait til next week. 

_ Week Three _

Liam gets to class early, excited to start working on his portrait. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he’s going to capture Zayn’s perfect cheekbones, expressive eyes, and artfully tousled hair on paper with nothing but a pencil. But he’s ready to try. 

Zayn gets to class right before Allison is going to start discussing their next steps, settling in next to Liam with a quiet hello and a smile. Liam’s heart skips a beat. Zayn really is beautiful. 

As class continues, Zayn and Liam get a lot of work done, but Liam doesn’t think he’ll ever finish if he can only work on it during class time. Good art takes time. And Zayn deserves someone to take their time drawing every detail of his face with care. 

When class is coming to a close, Liam gathers his courage and gets Zayn’s attention. 

“Uhm, Zayn? I’d really like to work more on this portrait, but I kind of need you around for that. Would you want to maybe get together this week?” 

Zayn looks at him, a smile lighting up his face. “I’d love that.”

Zayn and Liam exchange numbers, with Liam promising to text Zayn the next day when he figures out when they can meet. 

****

_ Liam:  _ hi, its me, liam from art class. I’m free every night this week if you can meet for us to work on the portrait. 

_ Zayn: Hi! I’m free tonight. The community center closes at 9...want to meet for 6? _

_ Liam: yea. see you there! _

_ Zayn: It’s a date!  _

****

Later that night, Liam waits out front of the community center for Zayn. He only spent a little bit of time getting ready. An hour, tops. Zayn said it was a date, but that’s only an expression, right? It’s not really a date...is it? It couldn’t be...but he wanted to look nice anyway. Just in case.

_ Zayn: almost there!  _

_ Liam: ok! see you soon.  _

Zayn turns the corner a couple minutes later, eyes lighting up when he sees Liam. Together, they make their way into the art room. They get to work, chatting easily while they draw. The portraits are really taking shape, but it’s getting late and the center closes in a half hour.

“Zayn, we should probably get going. The center is closing soon.” 

“Ok. Come look at how it came out. I want to see if you’re ok with it.” 

“I’m sure it's beautiful. All of your artwork is nice.”

“You’ve seen my other art?” Zayn says, sounding surprised.

“I might have found your Instagram after the first class.” 

Zayn gives Liam a huge smile, his eyes lighting up. “Come over, and look. Please.” Zayn says, softly. 

Liam makes his way over to Zayn, a surprised gasp leaving his lips as he sees what Zayn has done so far. 

“Zayn...it’s...beautiful. I didn’t…you’re so talented.”

“No…” Zayn disagrees, shaking his head. “It’s all you. I love how happy you look when you smile like that...when you smile so big your eyes crinkle...you’re so beautiful.”

“Zayn...I…” Liam swallows. 

Zayn grabs Liam’s hand, turning him so they are face to face. Zayn reaches up, gently touching Liam’s cheek. He gently caresses Liam’s cheekbone with his thumb, slowly drawing his face closer. Liam’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes. Softly, Zayn touches Liam’s lips with his own. Liam sighs, putting his hands on Zayn’s waist, pulling him closer. Zayn starts to pull away, but Liam chases his mouth, not ready to end their kiss. 

Zayn pulls Liam’s face closer, deepening the kiss. They continue kissing, softly, sweetly, for a few more minutes. Liam can’t help but smile, causing Zayn to giggle when he feel’s the other man’s smile against his lips. 

“Liam, would you want to go on a proper date with me?”

“Yes. I’d love to.”

_ Three Years Later _

Liam can’t believe he joined an art class at his friends’ suggestion, wanting nothing more than to get a little better at a hobby. Three years later, and he’s sitting at a sweetheart table with the love of his life, their first portraits of each other proudly on display. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the very first fic I've ever written. 
> 
> Please be kind! :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at heartmeetsbreakx.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Fic title come's from Zayn's song "There You Are"
> 
> Thank you, Mandi, for not only being my cheerleader but also forcing me to post this, reading it twice, and helping with the title. <3


End file.
